Shy Girl
by Alice'sTwin
Summary: Alice is a shy girl with a dark past. Not opening to anyone, will a boy she meets at a secret place help? Set mostly in Bella's view, but some spots are Alice's. Further into fic, more POVs are Alice's, and less are Bella's.
1. Stay Gold

**A/N: I was dying to write a Twilight fic, so of course, I dropped everything and got started right away. Thanks for reading, and here it is! I was very curious to see how this would turn out, so don't be mad if I got something wrong. **

**IMPORTANT! BELLA HAS ALREADY MET EDWARD BLAH BLAH BLAH! She's at his table, meeting his family for the first time. And, EVERY ONE IS A VAMPIRE! The backgrounds are slightly changed. **

* * *

**BPOV**

I was at Edwards table for the first time. It was the day after we had our first lunch together, and here I was now, about to meet his family. There was the beautiful blond, the big dude, a happy but the tiniest bit shy guy, and last, was the very shy girl with spiky hair who would not meet anyone's eyes.

"Bella, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and…" Edward introduced then paused slightly but continued as if he hadn't. "And Alice. Guys, meet Bella Swan."

"Hey Bella." Rosalie greeted happily.

"What's up?" Emmett joked excitedly.

Jasper just nodded his head and smiled.

Alice, on the other hand, gave the smallest of nods, and turned her attention back to her tray of food. Edward sighed and gave an apologetic look.

I smiled and waved to them all, saying, "Hey. It's nice to meet all of you."

"Edward talks about you _all _the time." Rosalie gushed as me and Edward sat down, me across from Alice, next to Jasper, who had Emmett on his other side. Edward was to the left of Alice and Rosalie.

"Really?" I glared at Edward.

"Yeah huh. Like, always." Emmett joked again.

"It's like a never ending string of Bella this and Bella that. Not that we're sick of you." Rose reassured.

Alice turned quickly to Rosalie, whispering something like, "I have to go, see ya." Alice got up swiftly and left. She did all this in less than ten seconds.

"Sorry bout Alice. She's a little on the shy side." Edward jerked his head in the general direction that Alice had went.

"More like a lot." Rosalie sighed unhappily. "We can't really get through to her. She'll talk to us like, ten minutes out of the whole week. Not much fun from her. I wish we knew why she was like this…she won't open to anyone, not even Esme. Mostly, if she talks to any one, it's me. Maybe cause I'm the closet she has to sister but…I don't know."

"Who's Esme?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, she's just our adoptive mother. Her husband is Carlisle." Jasper explained.

"Yeah, I remember him." I nodded, thinking of the short time I had spent in the hospital after my near death experience with Tyler's car.

"Yeah, he's the best." Emmett agreed.

"Anyway, it's something that happened before they adopted her. She joined us when she was ten…she's been with us for eight years." Edward commented.

"We've all been here since we were eight…though we're all the same age, she just got here a bit after us." Rose added as we got up from the table.

"Oh. So, has she always been like this, or did she used to talk with you more, and then pull away?" I asked confused a bit.

"Well, we were ten when she came, she was ten…." Edward thought for a moment. "I think she's always been like this. I mean, if she was already shy to begin with, then something happened to her that made her like this…she just got worse. She only leaves the house for school…Carlisle and Esme never like to force her into anything, because she gets upset easily too. Put under too much pressure…"

"And she cracks. Brings on so many tears it makes a water fall look crappy." Rose finished and the other three nodded.

"Oh, that's so sad." I sighed.

"It is." All three of them agreed at the same time.

**APOV**

"Bella, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and…" Edward introduced then paused slightly but continued as if he hadn't. "And Alice. Guys, meet Bella Swan."

"Hey Bella." Rosalie greeted happily.

"What's up?" Emmett joked excitedly.

Jasper just nodded his head and smiled.

I nodded briefly to Bella, happier to look down at my tray of untouched food. Bella murmured a greeting, then she and Edward sat down.

I don't do well with people. Not since…I shuddered and made myself stop thinking about it. I turned to Rose and whispered quickly, "I have to go, see ya." I stood and left the table silently, heading for my locker.

Once there, I tried to control my breathing, which had been acting up since Bella sat down. I knew they were talking about me, and blushed, though I couldn't even hear them.

I couldn't help it. Even since Carlisle invited me into his family when I was ten, after that horrible day, I couldn't help but be shy. I rarely even talked with Rosalie, who I was just like before the incident. Though it's, true, the person I spoke most with was Rose. Meeting strangers didn't help at all. I would get all jittery and nervous, and have to leave the room.

I thought about skipping out for the rest of the day. I never have before, and the other's did it so many times…

My mind made up, I rushed to the nearest door, stepping into the bright sunlight, suddenly remembering a line from my favorite book, _The Outsiders, _when Jonny said to Ponyboy,

"Stay gold Ponyboy. Stay gold."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody! Lol, did you like it? Hate it? I wasn't sure how this would turn out...you could say I winged it...and the line from _Outsiders..._I had to read that last year, and I just thought of it when I wrote the last part, so I just put it in. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. Skipped

**SORRY! I forgot to add this….well change it really, but**

**NOBODY. IS. A. VAMPIRE. NO. ONE. AND NO ONE IS A WEREWOLF EITHER! Cullens can go to La Push, and same for the people in La Push to Forks. **

**Plus, ALICE AND JASPER ARE **_**NOT TOGETHER! **__**Just clearing things up. **_

* * *

**BPOV**

It was Saturday. Each day at lunch I would sit with the Cullens, and each day Alice would make a hasty excuse to leave. I thought it was me, but Edward and Jasper explained that she always did this, she was just doing it sooner than usual because there was a stranger at the table.

Which still meant that it was my fault, but I had let it drop. Why ruin everything? So I would sit everyday in the same seat, the furthest from the shy girl. It wasn't so bad, seeing as Rosalie would always talk with me, happier because there was finally a girl who would talk more than three words. She loved Alice anyways.

Today, I was meeting with Edward, Emmett, and Rose at the local mall. Guys just coming because they though we'd need protection. Rose had laughed at that, saying,

"Yeah right. They probably need new underwear and don't know their size!"

But at the moment, I was sitting at home, on my bed, reading _Wuthering Heights_. Again, while waiting for my friends.

It was a slow process. Reading a book I knew by heart, while waiting impatiently for slow people. But then, my cell went off.

The caller ID said it was Rosalie. I flipped open the phone quickly.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bella! Guess what?!" _Rose's ecstatic voice screeched happily through the phone and into my ear.

"What?"

"_Jasper is coming too! This will be so fun, we can give them clothes to try on, and when they come out to show _you, _I'll sneak in and steal their real clothes, and replace them with women's clothing!" _

"No way!" I said to her amusement. "Ok, back to topic. When are you four getting here?"

But the phone had clicked shut when I finished my sentence.

"Well fine."

_Knock. _

Oh.

Hastily running down stairs, I grabbed my bag and cell, and whipped open the door.

"Yeah, thanks for hanging up on me." I said sarcastically.

"No problem!" Rose giggled, and grabbed my elbow.

"You're in for a surprise, Bella. Shopping with Rose…it's no easy deal." Emmett laughed as the two of us got into Edwards car.

**APOV**

I sighed.

Currently, I was sitting in my backyard, watching and listening to the stream bubbling at my feet. I thought of skipping school the other day. It was pretty enjoyable.

_The sun was warm, and it felt nice. Hurriedly I raced to the street, crossing at the right moment, and heading to my secret place. It didn't take that long to get there. _

_Stepping into my place was like walking into a dream, and I glanced around, once again in wonder._

_It was a beach, you could say. There was warm golden sand, the ocean washing up and down across it. Some trees were scattered here and there, but my favorite part was the bolder. _

_It was big, almost as tall as me, and the surface was smooth. I would sit up here for hours, while my family thought I was hiding away in my room. _

_I jumped back in shock. _

_On my rock, there was a boy. Teenager, maybe as tall as Jasper. _

_So I lied. My place wasn't _my _place, it was public. But it was rare that anyone was here, as you had to walk through a forest just to get to this spot. _

_The guys head turned towards me, and I shrank back. He jumped off, an apologetic look crossing his face. _

"_Hi. Did I scare you?" He asked._

_I shook my head, then thought about it. I nodded my head. _

_He laughed. "My name is Danny. What's yours?"_

"_Alice." I said shyly. _

"_Hey Alice! Sorry, but I didn't think anyone came here."_

"_Y-yeah, that's w-what I thought t-too." I stuttered nervously. _

"_Ah. So, what school do you go to?" Danny asked. _

"_Forks High School. You?" _

"_Same! Funny. I though I knew you from somewhere, I just didn't know. What year are you?" _

"_J-junior."_

"_That explains it. It's my last year." _

Meeting Danny had been…okay. I liked him. Most days after school we would meet up at our place which we now called A and D Boulder, ADB for short. Nobody ever seemed to notice. It wasn't that they didn't care, they just though I was hiding. Danny and I had exchanged cell numbers, and we often texted each other, which was odd, because I was never this open to anyone. Sure, he didn't know about my past, but he knew I was quiet, and was often hesitant to do things. Suddenly, my pocket vibrated, and I jumped. Pulling out my cell I saw I had a text from Danny. I read it quickly.

_Alice! You have to come to ADB! Quick! It's really important!……Danny _

I decided what to do. The quickest way there was to ride a bike, seeing as a car can't get through the forest. I raced to my bike, which I had kept even though I could drive, and hopped on, pedaling hard to see what was up with my new…and first best friend.

* * *

**A/N:...So...What did ya think? I know, this chappie is kinda sucky, but they get better! I already have an idea in mind...Questions or comments, just review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Hospital

**BPOV**

"Jasper, you have to try this on!" Rose giggled showing Jasper a shirt. She shoved him into a stall and snickered.

"Rose, I'm never shopping with you again!" Jasper complained.

"Sure." Rosalie laughed as her cell rang.

"Hello?" She greeted. "What? How? She never leaves! Well, where'd she go?! Why would I know, I'm at the mall with Bella! No, she only tells me that she's leaving the _lunch_ table!"

I looked at my friend for an explanation of her bantering. She opened her mouth to say something, when it formed a small oh of surprise.

"Wait, wait, wait. You say she _skipped? School?! _As in, ditched the rest of the day?!"

By this time, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett had arrived, all with the same expressions as me.

After saying a few more words, Rosalie snapped her phone shut.

"Looks like our day ended early. Alice skipped school last week, and Esme and Carlisle can't find her anywhere right now."

"She never leaves!" Jasper cried.

"Yeah, never as in…never!" Emmett yelled, and several shoppers looked over.

"Well crap! What are we gonna do now!" I tugged my hair.

"We need to figure out where she is!" Rose danced. "Yeah, that's right."

"Yeah, easy as finding a needle in a haystack! If she never leaves, how do we know where to LOOK FOR HER!?" Edward yelled frustrated.

"EDWARD! SHUT. UP!" Rose screeched, and we hurriedly went to the car, Rose driving, me in the passenger seat, and boys in back.

"Why are you driving? It's my car!" Edward whined from the back.

"Because Alice is a girl, me and Bella are girls, do the math! You guys would drive to the baseball park, but us girls know where to at least try looking!" Rose snapped.

"I'll call Jacob! Earlier, Rose, you said that Alice has a thing for beaches! We'll look in our spots, and he can help us look down by the beaches!" I realized, calling Jacob.

"Well? What'd he say?" Rose demanded when I clicked shut my phone after a fast conversation with my friend.

"He said he'll look." I said quickly.

"You _girls_ speak too fast for us guys to understand." Emmett said crossly, folding his arms across his chest and looking out the window, searching for Alice among the trees.

APOV

I arrived at A and D Boulder in ten minutes, and saw Danny right away. He sat with his back against the boulder, so I could only see the side of his body, but I could tell he was holding something gently. I strode over quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked sorta hesitantly.

"Look." He held out his hands, holding a small, wriggling bundle of fur. I could see red streaks on her fur, brightly lit against her white coat.

"What's is it?"

"A puppy. Hit by a car, about twenty minutes ago. I remembered you said Carlisle is a doctor. Think he could fix this?"

"Well…he's not a vet…come on, he's working! I hope you brought your bike!" I didn't usually talk like this. Normally I held back, but now all my shyness disappeared, replaced with the thought of saving the puppy.

"I did! And I have my bag!" Danny took his back pack, stuffing the dog gently inside, closing the zipper until about two inches were left open for fresh air. We got on our bikes, me in the lead, reaching the hospital with in twenty minutes. I raced to the counter, seeing the receptionist, Stacy, sitting there. She knew me well enough. Enough that when she saw me, with another person, a frantic expression on my face, that she didn't wait for an explanation, getting Carlisle right away.

Carlisle ushered us into a room, an odd look on his face since I was with Danny, who he didn't know about, but didn't waste time.

"What's happened?" He demanded.

Danny pulled the puppy out of his bag. "She was hit by a car. I wondered if you could help her, even though you aren't a vet…"

"I'll try. Alice, go call Esme, tell her were you are. Now, I need you…?"

"Danny."

"Right, I need your help with this."

I went outside, dialing Esme's number in my cell. She must have looked at caller ID because she picked up before the first ring was finished.

"_Alice?!" _

"Hey, Esme." My voice had it's shyness back in it.

"_Alice honey were are you!?"_

"I'm at the hospital."

"_Are you hurt?! What's wrong with you?!" _

The way she said it made me fell like I was retarded, and I almost started crying.

"No. I…I found a puppy. She was hit by a car, so I brought her to Carlisle."

""_Alice, why didn't you tell us? I could have driven you there, or Rose, Edward, Emmett…"_

"I don't-don't know." My voice was cracking, and I went outside so I wouldn't cause a disturbance in the waiting room.

"_Alice? Alice, I want you to call your sister. Call Rosalie."_

"Okay. Bye." I whispered, shutting the cell and dialing Rose's number this time.

"_Hello?" _

"Emmett? Put Rose on. Now." I didn't know why I sounded so fierce, while I was practically sobbing, but he handed it over anyways.

"_Hello!?" _

"Rose? It's Alice…"

"_Alice! Where the heck are you! Are you crying?!" _

"No, yes, I don't know!" I almost screeched.

"_Alice, where are you? Tell me."_

"At the hospital."

"_I'm coming."_

"No, Rose!"

"_You can't change my mind, Alice."_

"Fine…just don't bring anyone else. If y-you have to come, only bring yourself."

**A/N: Okay, here's the third chappie, sorry that it's short, and sorry for the wait...Lol, thanks for reading, and please review! It'll make my daaaaay...**


	4. Are You?

**A/N: Yes, here is the promised chapter, very short, yes I admitt, but if you review I'll update by Wednesday and give you a sneek peak of our favorite shy girl's past! :P **

**Rosalie's POV**

"Everyone, out. Now." I snarled, reaching my house in record time. For the past five minutes everyone had been fighting with me, asking where Alice was and if they could come with me or not. Of course I had to say no.

"Why?" Emmett whined.

"My car, my rules, my thoughts, now out!"

"You better tell me later." Bella said quickly. She was the only one who hadn't complained much, but only because she barley knew my adoptive sister. I nodded, waiting for the boys to leave.

"Jasper, _now._" I screeched at my twin brother. **(I know their not really twins, but here the are.) **He knew I wasn't afraid to throw a good punch at him if needed. Hurriedly he got out, dragging Edward with him.

"Emmett, get your butt out of the car or I swear to God, I will murder you like there is no tomorrow."

"Fine. Be that way." Emmett pouted, getting out and stomping like a five year old. I sped away fro the hospital, reaching it in three minutes with my reckless driving.

I saw Alice right away, pale, sad looking, on a bench right by the doors. I got out, locked the doors, and stalked over to her.

"Alice, what happened?" I asked gently but curiously.

"I….I don't know what to tell you." She stuttered.

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

Alice looked up, for the first time I saw her looking angry. "So what if I am Rose?! Huh? Yeah, I can see you telling everyone at school, and the headlines of the newspaper. _Shy girl who doesn't speak to anyone but family got pregnant, and not by rape!_ Nice to know that's how you think of me!"

I stood there, shocked, as she had never really raised her voice either. Her eyes were red, signs of crying, but they were daggers now, not filled with the innocent shyness like always. I was at loss for words.

"A-Alice, I didn't mean it that way…" I stuttered.

"Then what did you mean, Rose?"

"I don't know! Alice, all I got from you was I'm at the hospital, don't bring anyone but yourself. Then you're all like, I don't know what to say! What am I supposed to think!? What happened to you!?"

"Nothing! We-I mean I found a dog. Hit by a truck. Yeah, Carlisle's checking her." Her eyes bulged out when she said we, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Alice, who's we?" I kneeled down in front of her.

"Me,…and Danny." She muttered.

"Who's Danny?"

Alice took a deep breath. "Rose, there's a lot I haven't told you guys. I think I should start with my life before being a Cullen."

**A/N: Majorly short chapter, I know, but, if you wonderful readers review soon, not only will I update by Wednesday, but I will give you a sneek peak of Alice's past. :) **


	5. Mine

Rosalie's POV

"It all started when I eight." Alice started. "My two best friends were my sister, Jenna and my neighbor, Sophie. (**I don't remember her sister's name, so I just made it up…)…**

"I was sitting on my bed, with Jenna and Sophie. Jenna was just a year younger than me, Sophie was my age, but we were all inseparable. **(By the way, I got this from re-watching a Ghostwhisper episode from season one.) **Nobody knew us as Jenna, or Sophie or Alice, they knew us as Jenna, Sophie, and Alice, the three best friends.

Nothing could stop us from our friendship, or at least no fights could. Sophie was the kindest, most caring human being in the universe. She could wipe a frown off your face and replace it with a smile within moments. Jenna was the smartest, and she helped anyone in need, never caring if they were stupid, retarded, or just in need of special Ed.

My parents were down stairs, making dinner for all of us, as Sophie was staying over again, so we were upstairs alone, chirping about cute boys, the mean teachers we thought were aliens, and pointless things really when it happened.

There was a loud screech that came from my mother, and my father was shouting, yelling for her to call 911. She never got the chance. She couldn't see. There was too much smoke. I yelled at my friends to stay were they were, as they had followed me to the bottom of the stairs, and I ran to out kitchen. That was the worst mistake of my life. It took me at least fifteen minutes to find my way through the dark, because it was also dark outside, so that added to the smoke, equals blindness. By the time I found the kitchen, my parents were gone."

"Alice," I interrupted. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. But you don't have to continue. This is hurting you."

Alice shook her head. "I need to get this out." She said softly.

**ALICE POV**

Clear as day, when I was talking, I saw it. I saw what had caused me my used to be life.

_Flashback_

_My parents weren't just gone as in missing. No, I could see them, burned, charred, …dead. Lying there on the kitchen floor, I knew it was too late to save them. The room was sweltering hot, I could barley breathe, and I kept running into the counters until I finally found the doorway, when I heard Sophie scream for me._

"_ALICE!" _

"_Sophie? Where are you?!" I screeched to her. _

"_Alice!" Her voice kept getting fainter, as if she was losing her strength, or traveling in a different direction. I didn't know if I was going the right way or not, and I was getting worried. Where were they? Why wasn't Jenna screaming too?_

"_Sophie, talk with me!" I screamed, and finally found the stairs, but no Sophie was to be found, just a limp body under a piece of collapsed wood. _

"_JENNA! Don't be dead!" I shook her, trying to drag her heavy body from under the wood. It was pointless, I was only eight, I could barley lift a plate of cookies from the table. _

_End Flashback_

"So I gave up. I lost my parents, and sister. I saw them both dead. I didn't want to see another person I loved dead. So I left. I ran. I didn't ever stop to think if Sophie was alive. I was selfish. I left her for dead. It's my fault my sister died. Rose, I'm a murderer."

"Alice, stop. Now." Rosalie said forcefully. "It was not your fault, you were eight, and couldn't do much anyways. I'm sure the others would have done the same in your shoes."

I shook my head, shaking tears off my face. "No, they wouldn't. I'm a coward. Jen and Sophie would have helped each other, or died trying. I should have died. I don't even know if she's alive. I should die."

"Alice, stop! Stop, or I'll get Carlisle." Rose threatened, and I burst into tears. She quickly wrapped me into a tight hug, and I hugged her back gratefully. After a few moments, she held me at arm length with a serious expression.

"Now, I don't want to sound rude, but enough about all this. You have a friend and puppy waiting for you, and I bet they're worried."

..:!!:..

Back inside the hospital with Danny, the puppy and Carlisle, it was quiet. Him and Danny were working on Emma, which is what I named the little bundle of fur, and I was sitting there in the room where we first pulled her out of Danny's bag, waiting. It was well over an hour before Carlisle came back, holding Emma with Danny close behind. I looked up anxiously.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

Carlisle nodded, holding her out for me to hold as if she was a baby not a puppy. I took her gratefully.

"Do you know how old she is?" Danny asked.

A little over a year. Young enough to still be trained." He answered. I knew Carlisle enough to know he was curious about Danny, but wouldn't pester me as Esme probably would if she were in his shoes. I realized that he didn't know anything about my past either. Only me and Rose knew, and if she was alive, Sophie. I stopped thinking about it. It has been ten years since I last saw her, and she may as well be dead.

I also noticed I knew nothing about Danny.

"Oh, okay." Danny said. "Uh, have fun with her then."

"What?" I asked as we walked out, away from Carlisle, to out bikes.

"Well, I already have two other dogs, not to mention a sister, two older brothers, and three birds. I can't very well take in another animal."

"Really? I always wanted a dog…"

"She's yours."

"Thanks Danny."

..:!!:..

That night, as I lay down in my bed with Emma next to me, I realized that slowly, ever so slowly, I was coming out of my shell.


End file.
